Gyro Zeppeli/Gallery
Illustrations Jump= Weekly_Jump_Steel_Ball.jpg|''Weekly Shōnen Jump'' 2004 Steel_Ball_Run.jpg|''Weekly Shōnen Jump'' Aomaru2004_4.jpg|''Weekly Shōnen Jump'' 2005_4.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' April 2005 2005 6.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' June 2005 2005 8.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' August 2005 Ultra jump may 2006 johnny lucy gyro.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' May 2006 2006_8.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' August 2006 2007_3.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' March 2007 ultra jump april 2008 johnny gyro.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' April 2008 2008_11.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' November 2008 ultra jump april 2009 gyro lucy.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' April 2009 Ultra jump october 2009 gyro johnny.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' October 2009 UJ0410.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' April 2010 |-| Volume covers= Volume_81.jpg|SBR Volume 1 Volume_82.jpg|SBR Volume 2 Volume_83.jpg|SBR Volume 3 Volume_84.jpg|SBR Volume 4 Volume_85.jpg|SBR Volume 5 Volume_86.jpg|SBR Volume 6 Volume_87.jpg|SBR Volume 7 Volume_88.jpg|SBR Volume 8 Volume_89.jpg|SBR Volume 9 Volume_91.jpg|SBR Volume 11 Volume_94.jpg|SBR Volume 14 Volume_95.jpg|SBR Volume 15 Volume_98.jpg|SBR Volume 18 Volume_101.jpg|SBR Volume 21 Volume_102.jpg|SBR Volume 22 |-| Misc= Gyro Color 2.JPG Canvas 2.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure Steel Ball Run Manga= Gyro.jpg|Gyro's first appearance 9,13.jpeg|Gyro age 9 and 13 TheExecutioner.jpeg|Gyro in his executioner uniform Gyro smile.png|Gyro's trademark smile gyrodarkfire.jpg|Dark Determination Scancolor.png|Scan Gyro menacing.png|Menacing Gyrotreegyrotree.png|Gyro turns into Sugar Mountain's Guardian Funny vs Johnny and Gyro.jpg|Gyro races towards the final battle against Valentine GyroDeath.png|Gyro's Death |-| Sketches= gyro1.jpg gyro02.jpg gyro03.jpg gyro04.jpg gyro05.jpg gyro06.jpg gyro07.jpg gyro08.jpg gyro09.jpg gyro10.jpg gyro11.jpg gyro12.jpg gyrojohnny01.jpg Chapter Covers Chapter 1 to 39= SBRchapter2.png|SBR Chapter 2 SBRchapter3.png|SBR Chapter 3 SBRchapter4.png|SBR Chapter 4 SBRchapter12.png|SBR Chapter 12 SBRchapter13.png|SBR Chapter 13 SBRchapter15.png|SBR Chapter 15 SBRchapter21.png|SBR Chapter 21 SBRchapter22.png|SBR Chapter 22 SBRchapter23.png|SBR Chapter 23 SBRchapter24.png|SBR Chapter 24 SBRchapter25.png|SBR Chapter 25 SBR Chapter 30.jpg|SBR Chapter 30 SBR Chapter 33.jpg|SBR Chapter 33 SBR Chapter 34.jpg|SBR Chapter 34 SBR Chapter 35.jpg|SBR Chapter 35 SBR Chapter 36.jpg|SBR Chapter 36 SBR Chapter 37.jpg|SBR Chapter 37 SBR Chapter 38.jpg|SBR Chapter 38 SBR Chapter 39.jpg|SBR Chapter 39 |-| Chapter 40 to 71= SBR Chapter 40.jpg|SBR Chapter 40 SBR Chapter 41.jpg|SBR Chapter 41 SBR Chapter 43.jpg|SBR Chapter 43 SBR Chapter 44.jpg|SBR Chapter 44 SBR Chapter 45.jpg|SBR Chapter 45 SBR Chapter 46.jpg|SBR Chapter 46 SBR Chapter 51.jpg|SBR Chapter 51 SBR Chapter 52.jpg|SBR Chapter 52 SBR Chapter 53.png|SBR Chapter 53 SBR Chapter 54.jpg|SBR Chapter 54 SBR Chapter 55.jpg|SBR Chapter 55 SBR Chapter 57.png|SBR Chapter 57 SBR Chapter 58.jpg|SBR Chapter 58 SBR Chapter 59.jpg|SBR Chapter 59 SBR Chapter 60.jpg|SBR Chapter 60 SBR Chapter 63.jpg|SBR Chapter 63 SBR Chapter 66.jpg|SBR Chapter 66 SBR Chapter 67.png|SBR Chapter 67 SBR Chapter 71.jpg|SBR Chapter 71 |-| Chapter 72 to 95= SBR Chapter 73.jpg|SBR Chapter 73 SBR Chapter 74.jpg|SBR Chapter 74 SBR Chapter 76.jpg|SBR Chapter 76 SBR Chapter 80.jpg|SBR Chapter 80 SBR Chapter 82.jpg|SBR Chapter 82 SBR Chapter 85.png|SBR Chapter 85 SBR Chapter 87.jpg|SBR Chapter 87 SBR Chapter 88.jpg|SBR Chapter 88 SBR Chapter 89.png|SBR Chapter 89 SBR Chapter 92.jpg|SBR Chapter 92 SBR Chapter 95.jpg|SBR Chapter 95 Games ASB= Gyro ASB.jpg|Gyro's render, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle Valkyrie ASB.jpg|Gyro and Valkyrie, All Star Battle Gyro A.jpg|Gyro Costume A in All Star Battle Gyro B.jpg|Gyro Costume B in All Star Battle Gyro D.jpg|Gyro Costume D in All Star Battle 7jir.png|All Star Battle concept art 7jir2.png|All Star Battle concept art (Valkyrie) |-| EoH= GyroEoH.PNG|Gyro's render, Eyes of Heaven GyroValkyrieEoH.PNG|Gyro astride Valkyrie, Eyes of Heaven Gyro_EoH.png|Gyro's fight intro in Eyes of Heaven 20190416_165207.jpg|Gyro and Johnny in the synopsis of Steel Ball Run GyroTeaTime.jpg|Gyro's tea animation, Eyes of Heaven GyroEXECUTI.jpg|Gyro's Costume E; his executioner robes, Eyes of Heaven GyroEXECUTIx2.jpg|Gyro and Johnny's team intro, Eyes of Heaven '' GyroTEDDYx2.jpg|Gyro with his favored Teddy Bear, ''Eyes of Heaven GyroTEDDY.jpg|''Eyes of Heaven'' Figurines SAS Gyro Zeppali figure.png|Super Action Statue GyroSAS2.jpeg|Super Action Statue 2nd color 40862.jpg|DX Collection JoJo Figure Jz 01 cc55st.jpg|Real Action Heroes Part7WCF.jpg|World Collectable Figure Part7ClearWCF.jpg|World Collectable Figure Other 25 years JoJo 022.png|Gyro by Hiroshi Shiibashi. Category:Galleries